Todo cambió después de esa noche
by SnixxBrittana
Summary: Quinn y Santana asisten a una boda, beben y al sentirse solas terminan en una habitación de un hotel y acostandose juntas ¿Qué ocurrirá después de aquello que les ocurrió? ¿Todo volverá a ser igual o dejarán de hablarse?
1. Capitulo 1

Después de despertarse Santana en la misma cama con su mejor amiga Quinn se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Ella y Quinn se habían acostado después de asistir a aquella boda y estar algo bebidas ambas, eso no debía haber ocurrido, Santana amaba con todo su corazón a Brittany y aunque ella ahora no estuvieran juntas sabía que su corazón le pertenecía a aquella bailarina que desde que ambas se conocieron le había robado el corazón, por otro lado Quinn era la chica más hetero que Santana había visto nunca, jamás le habían interesado las mujeres. Se sentó en la cama la morena sin poder mirar a la rubia que estaba aún durmiendo a centímetros de ella, notaba la respiración pausada de la rubia en cambio la suya estaba acelerada por lo que recordaba, y tenía que admitir que le había encantado estar a merced de aquella rubia de ojos verdes, no se había sentido así desde hacía mucho.

-Esto no ha podido pasar… -susurró para ella.

La morena se fue a levantar de la cama pero una mano la agarro con cuidado y cariño, miro a la rubia sin expresión ninguna pero esta le sonrío.

-No te vayas… –susurró haciendo que Santana la pudiera escuchar. La morena suspiró y se tumbó en la cama sin quitar los ojos de aquellos ojos verdes tan hermosos. Quería saber lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amiga, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle nada, no le salían las palabras de su boca, pero al final se decidió a hablar.

-Quinn… lo que ha pasado –comenzó a hablar la morena pero Quinn la interrumipió.

-Santana, no te preocupes, ambas estamos solteras, lo que pasó no tiene nada de malo, ¿si? –terminó con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la morena. Ella sonrió también y se cubrió más con la sabana ya que ambas estaban completamente desnudas, por lo que la rubia rió.

-San, no hace falta que te tapes, anoche ya vi todo y debo decir que tienes un muy buen cuerpo –dijo sentándose en la cama y se levantó de la cama- iré a darme un baño y luego vamos a desayunar, si? –ella se fue de allá con una sonrisa y dejó a una morena confundida en la cama.

Durante el baño que se daba Quinn, Santana no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado esa noche. Jamás se había imaginado en los brazos de alguien más que no fuera Britt, claro desde que ella y la bailarina empezaron con su romance, y la verdad es que verse en los brazos de es rubia con ojos verdes no le parecía nada mal, Quinn era linda y muy sexy, de eso no cabía duda, pero también era su mejor amiga y jamás la había visto con ninguna chica y eso es lo que le confundía aún más. No podía sentir algo por ella. Algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, miró a la puerta del baño y de allí salía una rubia solo cubierta por una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, su pelo caía sobre sus hombros aún algo mojados, se veía muy sexy. Santana no podía apartar la mirada de ella lo cual Quinn lo notó y le apareció un rubor en sus mejillas que a la vista de Santana la hacía aún más hermosa. Santana se dio cuenta de que se había quedado embobada mirando a aquella rubia por lo que negó con la cabeza y se levantó cubriéndose con la sabana, "iré a bañarme ahora yo" fue lo único que pudo la latina, jamás había estado tan nerviosa en una situación como esa. Quinn le dedicó una sonrisa como respuesta y Santana se metió en el baño, cerró la puerta con pestillo y se apoyó en esta suspirando, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Dejó que la sabana cayera al suela y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no había traído nada de ropa para cambiarse luego de salir de la ducha, pero ahora no sería un buen momento para salir porque seguro Quinn ya estaba desnuda intentado ponerse su ropa interior. La latina mordió su labio ante tal pensamiento pero negó con la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Se acercó a la ducha, encendió el agua y al notar que ya estaba caliente entró. Tardó como unos 15 minutos dentro de la ducha mientras pensaba en lo loco que habían sido las últimas 12 horas, salió de la ducha y se puso una toalla para que la cubriera de la misma forma en la que Quinn había salido hacía unos minutos. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta, y se encontró con algo que no se esperaba.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?


	2. Capitulo 2

Allí vio a la última persona que se quería encontrar ese día, buscó a Quinn con la mirada y se encontraba mirándolas sin saber que decir, aunque miró a la latina y sintió en su mirada que reflejaba arrepentimiento. Volvío la mirada hacía la rubia bailarina que estaba caminando hacía la morena e intentó mostrarse fuerte.

-Vuelvo a preguntarte, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar con tu novio, el boca trucha –dijo la latina con desprecio, pero la bailarina se acercó hasta quedar a un solo paso de ella. La morena por un momento desvió la mirada hacía Quinn que está estaba caminando hasta el baño para dejarles hablar con tranquilidad, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Britt agarró las manos a Santana.

-Te estaba buscando por si querías desayunar conmigo, tenemos cosas que hablar, creo –dijo la rubia no muy convencida, pero la morena soltó sus manos aunque le costó unos cuantos segundos hacerlo. Ella aún la amaba, había sido su primer amor, esa chica la había enseñado a amar, aún recordaba cuando se dieron su primer beso de verdad, aquellos besos juguetones que se daban sin saber que iban a terminar las dos enamoradas, recordaba todos los buenos momentos.

-Ya le había dicho a Quinn que iría con ella a desayunar, igual y podemos quedar para almorzar si quieres –susurró mirándola a aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. Britt al notar la respuesta de la morena frunció el ceño, nunca Santana le había rechazado una invitación, ¿y que hacían las dos en la misma habitación? Eso debía averiguarlo.

-¿has dormido con Quinn? –Santana puso los ojos en blanco- digo, ¿os habéis..? –la rubia no sabía cómo formular la pregunta, lo que Santana notó-

-¿Qué si hemos hecho el amor? Brittany, estás con Sam, no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer –dijo algo molesta lo cual se arrepintió al ver la cara de tristeza de la rubia, suspiró agarrando una de sus manos y notó que aún iba solo con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, lo cual la hizo sentir un poco incomoda- Brittany, tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa –desvió la vista a su toalla y luego a los ojos azules que la miraban- te llamaré cuando vuelva de estar con Quinn y así podremos hablar de lo que sea que quieras hablar –soltó sus manos y la rubia asintió con la cabeza, depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de la morena y se fue de la habitación del hotel donde Quinn y Santana la habían alquilado la pasada noche.

Mientras Quinn estaba arreglando su cabello y maquillándose levemente, ella no necesitaba de mucho para verse perfecta, su belleza era natural. Esperó tras la puerta hasta que escuchó que Britt ya se iba de allí, sabía lo que significaba Britt para Santana y debía estar allí para su amiga, abrió la puerta y se encontró a una morena sentada en la cama y con las manos en la cara. A la rubia de ojos verdes se le partió al corazón solo de ver a su amiga así, por lo que se acercó corriendo y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Estoy aquí contigo, tranquila, todo estará bien –susurro en el oído de la morena y depositó un suave y tierno beso en la comisura de la morena. Se quedaron unos minutos más así, abrazadas, la rubia dándole apoyo a su morena, sabía cómo era ella y no necesitaba palabras para darle apoyo, todo lo contrario, solo necesitaba que alguien estuviera ahí y ahora mismo a la única persona que la morena quería a su lado era a Quinn. Al cabo de los minutos Santana se separó y limpió su cara con las manos.

-Iré a vestirme, sino desayunaremos tarde –no podía mirarla a la cara sino se pondría a llorar pero Santana hizo el esfuerzo a la miró a aquellos ojos verdes tan hermosos- Gracias por estar conmigo –intentó sonreír pero le salió una pequeña mueca-

-San, somos amigas, es lo menos que puedo hacer –la rubia acarició la mejilla de la morena. Le dolía tanto verla así por una chica que no supo valorar lo que tenía delante.- ¿Tuvieron problemas por haberte quedado conmigo? ¿sabe lo que ocurrió?- Santana negó rápido con la cabeza poniéndose nerviosa al recordar lo que había pasado esa noche pasada en la misma cama donde ahora se encontraban sentadas.

-No tengo que darle explicaciones de lo que hago –se encogió de hombros desganada- ella anda con Sam, no debo darle ese tipo de explicaciones a una amiga –bajó la mirada dolida, aún le dolía pensar que había elegido a aquel chico antes que a ella. Quinn la miraba casi sin pestañear no podía ver a su amiga tan triste por esa chica por lo que habló.

-Debes olvidarte de ella, es difícil porque se todo lo que ocurrió entre ustedes pero ahora ella está feliz con Sam y tu eres demasiado hermosa como para sufrir por amor, seguro que hay una chica a la vuelta de la esquina esperando por tu amor –le dijo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla mientras la morena la miraba a esos ojos verdes y en lo único que podía pensar es que esa chica de la que había hablado Quinn era ella misma, luego de la noche que habían tenido Santana estaba confundida, miraba a Quinn de una forma diferente, una forma que nunca antes la había visto y es que pensaba que la chica que podía hacer que se olvidara de Britt era ella, pero tal vez era mucho más difícil que su relación con Britt porque ella pensaba que Quinn jamás se fijaría en ella.

-Quinn, lo he intentado y no, no puedo sacarla de la cabeza ni mucho menos de mi corazón, fue mi primer amor –dijo sincera la latina. Quinn volvió a sonreír y acarició con cariño la mano de la morena que tenía en frente.

-Llegará el día en que alguien llegue a tu vida y te sorprenda, tal vez no ha llegado esa persona porque tu no has dejado que entre en tu vida, tienes que dejar abiertas las puertas del amor y permitirte volver a amar –la rubia se acercó a la mejilla de Santana y depositó un suave beso en ella- ve a vestirte, iremos a desayunar y luego ya vemos que hacemos ¿si?

La latina se limitó a sonreír, se levantó de la cama, rebuscó en sus cosas y fue al baño a cambiarse de ropa, se puso unos pantalones tejanos ajustados a sus piernas y una camisa igual ajustada, se miró en el espejo y sonrió al ver lo que veía. Se tenía que admitir que la latina era hermosa y muy sexy. Al salir del baño la rubia se la quedó mirando embobada por lo que Santana rió suave.

-Quinn, límpiate las babas que van a caer al suelo –dijo riendo y bromeando lo cual Quinn se dio cuanta e hizo como se limpiaba las babas.

-Es que usted es muy sexy, señorita López –rió levantándose de la cama. Santana se limitó a negar con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, esa rubia había hecho que la latina olvidara sus problemas y le agradecía interiormente por ello. Las dos se fueron de la habitación riendo y hablando de cosas diversas, claro sin mencionar nada de lo que tuviera que ver con cierta rubia de ojos azules. A los minutos llegaron caminando a una cafetería, ambas se pidieron un capuccino y se sentaron en una de las mesas a hablar.

-Quinn, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo la latina lo cual la rubia asintió con la cabeza.- ¿alguna vez habían estado con una mujer? –le dijo interesada. Quinn negó con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de su amiga.

-Anoche fue la primera vez, y debo admitir que estuvo muy bien, o fue porque lo hice contigo pero me gustó y no me importaría volverlo a repetir –Santana al escuchar eso se quedó algo tensa, ¿quería repetir con ella? La rubia rió suave por la cara de la morena- no pongas esa cara, no es tan raro, ¿no? Se que me gustan los hombres, siempre me han gustado –se queda unos segundos callada- pero anoche contigo fue diferente, de verdad me gustó –dijo con una gran sonrisa- y creo que a ti también te gusto, porque con los ruidos que hacías –río y eso produjo una pequeña risa en Santana que a la vez se le habían subido los colores.

-Seguro que te gustó por el alcohol, y si, debo admitir que estuviste muy bien, señorita Fabray -riendo- aunque si quieres volver a probarlo solo tienes que esperar a que beba de nuevo –habló sin dejar de reír-

Estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que Santana se dio cuenta que estaba por llegar la hora del almuerzo.

-He quedado con Britt para almorzar juntas, quiere que hablemos –se encogió de hombros no muy convencida y la verdad es que ella no quería irse de ahí, estaba muy cómoda hablando con su amiga y la rubia en el fondo también quería quedarse más rato con esa morena y que esta no se fuera con la otra rubia.

-Claro, ve, iré al hotel, comeré allí y luego iré a la habitación –dijo sin ganas, lo cual Santana notó.

-¿quieres venir? Las tres siempre hemos sido amigas… y mi conversación con ella puede esperar, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso ahora –suspiró y a la rubia se le ocurrió algo por la mente que llevaría a cabo, tal vez luego se metiera en problemas, pero quería hacerlo.

-Claro, me gustaría, espero que a Britt no le importe.

Santana le sonrío y le envió un mensaje a Britt. "te espero en la puerta del hotel. Hasta ahora"

* * *

Gracias a todas por los review, espero que les guste el segundo capitulo, si tienen sugerencias sobre algo que no os guste o que os gustaría que pasara decirmelo sin problema.


	3. Capitulo 3

Santana y Quinn caminaron hacía el hotel donde las esperaría Britt, que esta no sabía aún que Quinn iba a ir con ellas a aquel almuerzo. La rubia de ojos azules iba pensando en lo que haría en esa comida, sabía que tal vez Santana se enfadaría y que Britt la odiaría, pero algo desde de ella le decía que tenía que hacerlo, ver sufrir a la latina fue lo peor que podía haber visto y más si sufría por una chica que no la valoraba.

Al poco llegaron a la puerta del hotel y allí estaba Britt aparentemente nerviosa, se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Santana pero se le desapareció al ver que iba acompañada de Quinn. Las dos chicas se acercaron a la rubia.

-Britt, espero que no te moleste, Quinn vendrá con nosotras tenía ganas de verte –dijo la latina algo nerviosa por la presencia de la chica que le había roto el corazón. Quinn al notar eso agarro la mano de Santana con cariño, la apretó de la misma forma para demostrarle que estaba ahí, cosa que Santana se sorprendió un poco, Quinn nunca tenía esos detalles con ella. La morena notó la mirada de Britt a las manos de ellas unidas y esta la soltó con suavidad.

-Claro que no me importa –forzó una sonrisa la bailarina que tanto Santana como Quinn notaron al instante. Empezaron a caminar en silencio incómodo hacía un restaurante, pero Quinn tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en su cara, lo que había planeado estaba funcionando porque con tan solo agarrarle la mano a Santana había producido uno nube de celos a la bailarina, y esto no iba a acabar ahí, pretendía hacerle sentir aún peor.

Al llegar a uno de los restaurantes se sentaron las tres en una mesa en silencio hasta que la bailarina decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Cómo fue la boda? No os vi mucho por ahí. –Quinn sonrió satisfecha, esta era su oportunidad.

-Muy bien, Britt, la ceremonia fue bonita y luego la comida mejor, engañamos a un camarero haciéndonos pasar por mayores de edad y bebimos como nunca, nos lo pasamos bien, ¿verdad Santana? –la rubia miró a la morena y le guiñó el ojo de forma seductora. Santana que no había abierto la boca se puso nerviosa al notar el gesto de su amiga y se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza. Conocía a la perfección a su amiga para saber lo que estaba intentando hacer, pero sabía que no iba a funcionar nada. Brittany también al ver ese gesto de Quinn se molestó, pensó que seguro Santana había conocido a alguien esa noche y se había entregado a esa persona, el alcohol a veces hacía cosas de las que se arrepiente la gente, y al notar como estaba Santana algo había pasado, porque estaba muy distante y jamás era así con ella.

-Y luego de la comida donde estuvisteis? Algunos de los chicos del Glee Club fuimos a recordar viejos momentos, hacía falta vuestra presencia allí –Preguntó la bailarina mirando a las chicas que tenía en frente. Quinn iba a contestar cuando el camarero se acercó a ellas para preguntar que querían, cada una le dijo al chico lo que querían y el chico le ofreció una sonrisa coqueta a la morena, Quinn lo notó al momento y por acto reflejo agarro la mano de Santana por encima de la mesa. El camarero se fue y las dos chicas se la quedaron mirando sin saber que pasaba, pero Santana con un poco de ilusión por el detalle que había tenido su amiga. Quinn no sabía ni ella misma sabía lo que le había llevado a hacer eso, soltó su mano rápidamente sin saber que decir ni hacer, así que se limitó a beber un trago de agua para tranquilizarse.

-¿pasa algo? –Preguntó la bailarina mirándolas a las dos fijamente, sabía que algo pasaba pero no sabía el qué. Santana se puso nerviosa ante tal pregunta, nunca había mentido a su rubia , pero tampoco quería decirle que esa misma noche se habían acostado Quinn y ella.

-No pasa nada, ¿Qué va a pasar? –forzó una sonrisa la latina. Quinn se puso más nerviosa y no estaba decidida del todo a hacer lo que quería hacer desde que supo que iba a comer con sus dos amigas.

-Y esa clase de fiesta con los del Glee Club como fue? Debió estar divertida, aunque más nos divertimos San y yo –La rubia miró hacía su amiga morena y le guiñó el ojo, está se puso nerviosa.

-¿divertido? Si nos fuimos a dormir, ¿verdad, Quinn? –dijo la morena para que la rubia de ojos verdes le siguiera el juego, pero en ella no estaba ese pensamiento.

- Claro que dormimos, pero antes ya sabes lo que pasó –miró a la bailarina- ahora entiendo porque te fijaste en Santana, es muy buena en la cama –sonrió satisfecha y tanto Santana como Britt se quedaron sin saber que decir. Quinn notó esa tensión y habló.

-No se lo habías dicho? Oh, lo siento –mirando a Santana y fingiendo culpabilidad.

-De verdad os habéis… acostado? –dijo la bailarina sin creérselo y la rubia de ojos verdes miró a la morena.

-Eh…, bebimos y no se porque pasó –dijo sin saber que decir y la bailarina se levantó excusándose que se le había ido el apetito, está se fue de ahí, se notaba que estaba muerta de celos, Quinn lo había conseguido pero ahora se enfrentaba a lo peor, a una latina.

-¿estás loca? ¿Por qué se lo has dicho? ¿crees que no tengo suficientes problemas para que tu vengas con eso también? –le dijo muy enfadada la latina a la rubia.

-Lo hice por ti, para que se diera cuenta de lo que se ha perdido, además no te tiene que importar lo que ella piense, no te eligió, al contrario seguro que se anda refregando con Sam a todas horas, abre los ojos Santana, tienes que olvidarte de ella –dijo la rubia también enfadada pero al ver la cara de tristeza de la latina al escuchar esas palabras se arrepintió- lo siento, no quería ser tan directa –acercó su mano a la mano de Santana pero esta la apartó para que no la agarrara. Lo que más le dolía de todo esto es que Quinn tenía razón, no le debía importar lo más mínimo Britt, pero ella aún estaba en su corazón.


	4. Capitulo 4

-Santana, di algo, lo que sea –dijo Quinn preocupada por la reacción de su amiga, en estos momentos se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. La latina se levantó de la mesa y sin mirar a su amiga habló.

-Iré al hotel, nos vemos luego Quinn –dijo en un pequeño susurro y salió de allí, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, sabía que la rubia había hecho eso por ella pero no era nadie para decirle a Britt lo de la noche pasada, ella misma tenía que haberle dicho. Ahora también tendría que lidiar con ese problema. Al poco llegó al hotel, ya que no quedaba lejos del restaurante donde habían ido a comer, subió a la habitación, se cambió de ropa por algo más cómodo y se tumbó en la cama boca abajo tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, pero no podía, le hacía demasiado daño tener que ver a Britt y saber que no era de ella, y ahora estaba el problema de Quinn, ella sentía que la había traicionado. Mientras lloraba desconsoladamente solamente metida en sus pensamientos sitió como alguien se tumbaba a su lado en la cama y la abrazaba, se sintió bien, tener algo de apoyo la ayudaba.

-Lo siento mucho, no debí decírselo, solo quería que se diera cuenta de lo que se ha perdido, no quiero que sufras por ella, no lo merece, de verdad lo siento.. –susurró la rubia de ojos verdes en el oído de la morena, esta última sonrío sin muchas ganas al escucharla, eso la tranquilizo mucho, se dio la vuelta para quedar en frente de la rubia y esta con cuidado pasó las manos por la cara de la morena para limpiar las lágrimas.- Lo siento –repitió la rubia.

-No te preocupes, ya está todo olvidado –volvió a sonreír sin ganas la morena. Notó que estaban a escasos centímetros la una de la otra, instintivamente la mirada de la morena se posó en los labios de la rubia y no pensaba en otra cosa que en besarla, quería volver a saborear esos labios que la noche pasada habían sido suyos, no deseaba ninguna otra cosa en el mundo en ese momento y la rubia se percató de ello.

-Hazlo… -susurró mirando los ojos de la morena que tenía en frente e igual que la morena quería saborear sus labios. Santana acortó la distancia y juntó sus labios con los de Quinn haciendo un beso dulce, la rubia puso una mano en la mejilla de la morena mientras le correspondía el beso. En ese momento solamente existían ellas dos, y las ganas que tenían de besarse. Santana hacía tanto que no se sentía tan bien, su amiga siempre le había parecido guapa y sexy, pero esto iba a algo más que una atracción, lo que sentía dentro no era eso, aún no sabía que sentía pero simple atracción no era, por lo que le entró miedo y se separó de Quinn.

-Yo… lo siento mucho. –dijo la latina avergonzada y bajando la mirada. Quinn la miraba sin saber que había pasado, quizá algo había hecho mal, no lo sabía.

-¿he hecho algo que te ha incomodado? –preguntó la rubia confundida-

-No, no es tu culpa, es la mía, no debí hacerlo, no sé en qué pensaba –se sienta en la cama la latina- esto no debía pasar, se supone que somos amigas y esto lo complica todo, ya me ha pasado esto con Brittany, no me puede pasar de nuevo –suspiró frustrada la morena, Quinn agarró las manos de Santana.

-San, te quiero mucho y odio que sufras por alguien que no te valoró, vales mucho, eres la persona más increíble que jamás he conocido, no sé qué pasa conmigo ahora pero quería besarte, y me muero de ganas de probar tus labios de nuevo, no hacemos nada malo, no hay nadie más confundida que yo aquí, porque hasta ayer pensé que era la persona más hetero del mundo y ahora resulta que quiero estar besando a mi mejor amiga –suspiró la rubia- se que pasaste por esto con Britt, pero… -Santana no dejó que terminara de hablar y la calló con un beso, tenía ganas de hacerlo y ya no se podía contener más, lo necesitaba. Quinn le tomó por sorpresa la reacción de Santana pero le correspondió el beso dejando entreabrir sus labios para dejar paso la lengua de Santana para que jugara con la de ella en un beso apasionado. Santana se fue colocando poco a poco de nuevo acostada sobre la cama sin despegar sus labios de los de la rubia y esta se fue poniendo al mismo ritmo sobre la morena. En ese momento solo existían ellas dos, nadie más. Santana colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia pegándola hacía ella, si es que eso se podía. Al cabo de los pocos segundos, por desgracia de ellas, se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire de ambas, Quinn apoyó su frente en la de Santana con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Jamás pensé que me gustaran las morenas –dijo la rubia bromeando por lo que Santana rió-

-Yo si sabía que me gustaban las rubias, pero no sabía que las de ojos verdes también –mordió su labio abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con unos verdes hermosos.


	5. Capitulo 5

Las dos se encontraban tumbadas en la cama, Santana se había apoyado sobre el pecho de Quinn y se quedó profundamente dormida mientras que Quinn lo único que hacía era verla dormir y acariciar el cabello de la latina. La morena se movió suave y murmuró algunas cosas que no eran entendibles, la rubia depositó un suave beso sobre la cabeza de la morena.

-Te amo, Britt… -murmuró aún dormida la latina. Quinn se tensó al escucharla y le dio una punzada en su corazón, escuchar esas tres palabras de la boca de la latina le había dolido, no había sido la primera vez que las escuchaba pero ahora era diferente. En esos momentos pensaba que había sido un error haber pasado la noche con ella y que se volvieran a besar, estaba demasiado confundida y sabía que el corazón de Santana aún pertenecía a una rubia que no era ella. Suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse y como pudo se sacó de encima a Santana, tenía que salir, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire. Agarró un trozo de papel y escribió "Salí a dar una vuelta. Q" dejó el papel al lado del teléfono de la morena, ahí seguro que lo vería, agarró su bolso y salió de allí.

Al cabo de una hora aproximadamente Santana abrió los ojos, estiró sus brazos tocando la cama intentando encontrar a Quinn, pero no al notarla abrió los ojos.

-¿Quinn? –llamó la morena extrañada pero al no verla fue a agarrar el teléfono y vio la nota. Marcó el teléfono de la rubia y esperó a que contestara. Por otro lado estaba Quinn en un parque cerca del hotel sentada en una banca, cuando escuchó su teléfono, suponía que era Santana, miró y efectivamente, era ella, pero decidió que no le iba a contestar. Santana intentó unas cuantas veces más y desistió al ver que no contestaba, la morena empezó a preocuparse por si le había pasado algo, era raro que no le contestara las llamadas. Santana se dio una ducha, ya que la necesitaba para desejarse de todo lo que había pasado. Cuando salió volvió a intentar llamarla y esta vez al segundo toque Quinn contestó.

- ¿Dónde te metiste? Me tenías preocupada, pensé que te había pasado algo –dijo la morena algo molesta.

- Daba un paseo y tenía el teléfono en silencioso, no vi hasta ahora las llamadas –mintió la rubia, pero es que no podía decirle la verdad sino Santana se enfadaría y con razón- ¿querías algo? –le dijo seria, cosa que a la latina le extrañó, habían estado tan bien hacia unas pocas horas y ahora parecía que volvía la Quinn seca.

- No, no quería nada –le dijo una molesta latina.

-Deberías llamar a Brittany y hablar con ella –le dijo Quinn con una punzada en su corazón, le dolía eso pero Santana había sido clara con sus palabras y es que amaba a Britt. Dicho esas palabras la rubia cortó la llamada no dejando opción a que Santana pudiera contestar. Justo en el minuto se arrepintió de lo que había hecho, pero ya era tarde.

Santana se encontraba en la habitación del hotel sin saber bien que era lo que acababa de pasar, y al haberla cortado la llamada la enojó aún mucho más, pero al fin y al cabo le hizo caso y llamó a Britt, quería y necesitaba hablar con ella. La bailarina contestó al teléfono seria cosa que hizo que Santana sacara un pequeño suspiro.

-Britt, ¿podemos vernos? Necesito que hablemos –murmuró nerviosa la latina por la contestación de Britt, quedó unos segundos callada y Britt no decía nada- por favor… necesito explicarte como fueron las cosas –siguió hablando en un murmuro-

- ¿tú y yo solas, o también estará Quinn? –contestó seria.

-Solamente tú y yo –suspiró- ¿nos vemos en el parque de frente del hotel de donde estoy alojada?

-Está bien, nos vemos allí en media hora –dicho esto la rubia cortó la llamada.

Santana se tiró en la cama nerviosa, sabía que no le debía explicaciones de nada, pero sentía la necesidad de dárselas por como Brittany se había ido del restaurante y por otro lado estaba Quinn que estaba tan distante, "¿Por qué todo es tan complicado?" pensó y se levantó de la cama para empezar a arreglarse para su "cita" con Britt. Tardó aproximadamente 20 minutos en estar lista, se miró en el espejo por última vez antes de salir de casa, sonrío al verse, la verdad es que la latina era una mujer hermosa y muy sexy. Salió del hotel y caminó hacía el parque, al cabo de dos minutos estaba en la entrada y se sentó en una de las bancas que allí habían, miró el reloj y tan solo quedaban 5 minutos. Suspiró nerviosa, el tiempo allí se le había eterno, estaba deseando ver a su rubia de ojos azules, y la verdad es que ya llevaban varios meses separadas pero aún seguía sintiendo algo muy grande por ella. Fue su primer amor, y los primeros amores no se olvidan jamás. Al poco sintió como alguien se sentó a su lado, giró el rostro y vio a Britt, se acercó insegura para darle un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo.

-Hola, Britt –murmuró después de darle un beso.

-Santana –dijo en forma de saludo seria- ¿de que querías hablar?

- Lo que pasó entre Quinn y yo.. –comenzó a hablar la latina pero la rubia la cortó.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones de eso, tu y yo no estamos juntas, puedes acostarte con quien quieras –dijo con dolor.

-Ya sé que no te debo explicaciones pero quiero hacerlo –suspiró- Había bebido mucho, estaba mal por verte con Sam

-espera, ¿lo hiciste por despecho? –dijo confundida la bailarina.

-No, ya te dije que había bebido, no sé en qué momento pasó pero estábamos en el hotel y… -cogió aire- pasó –dijo en un susurro casi audible, Britt bajó la mirada suspirando.

-Aun te quiero aunque esté con Sam y te hayas acostado con Quinn –cogió la mano de la latina- ¿solo fue esa vez? –la miró con miedo, a lo que Santana se tensó.

-Ayer nos besamos después de que volviéramos de estar contigo –Britt la miró dolida y se quedó por unos segundos callada.

-¿Sientes algo por ella? –murmuró aún más nerviosa.


	6. Capitulo 6

Santana se quedó sin saber que decirle a Brittany que esta la miraba impaciente.

-Yo… -murmuró y se quedó unos segundos callada- No puedes hacerme esto, Britt, no puedes decirme que me quieres e irte luego a sus brazos, simplemente no puedes, si antes estaba confundida, ¿Cómo crees que me siento ahora? –contestó enfadada la latina, Britt suspiró.

-Sé que me equivoqué, pero no estás respondiendo mi pregunta, ¿Qué sientes por Quinn? –susurró bajando la mirada al suelo- se que te lastimé pero él fue el único que estaba para mi mientras tu no estabas

Santana se levantó enfadada del banco y miró a Britt, jamás había hablado así con ella, ella era la única persona en el mundo a la que no podía tratar mal.

- Te dije que estoy confundida, no sé qué siento por ella, sé que te quiero tanto como siempre, también sé que este sentimiento por ti no cambiará de un día para otro porque ya llevamos tiempo sin estar juntas y sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti, pero ahora no sé qué pasa con Quinn, me protege, nunca pensé que fuera a pasarme eso con ella, de hecho nunca pensé estar separada de ti, pero no puedes hacer nada, quiero cambiar mi vida, quiero olvidarme de ti, es difícil verte con otro, ¿sabes? –dijo una dolida latina con lágrimas en los ojos. Odiaba que la vieran así de vulnerable, incluso Britt, pero ya no podía más y tenía que sacarlo todo- ers una egoísta, ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que me quieres?

-Porque es la verdad, ¿o no me crees? –dijo la bailarina levantándose para ponerse cerca de la latina, cogió sus manos con cuidado y miedo de ser rechazada por la latina, y efectivamente la latina soltó sus manos.

-No, no me toques, y si me quisieras no estarías con Sam y estarías conmigo, y todo esto que siento no me estaría pasando, así que no, no te creo –dijo aún dolida la morena y limpió sus lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.- y ahora me voy, tu querido novio tiene que estar esperando para estar contigo –se volvió a quitar las lágrimas con las manos y se giró para salir de allí. Mientras se iba escuchó como la bailarina la llamó pero simplemente la ignoró y salió de allí sin rumbo fijo, con la mirada al suelo y llorando. Era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, se sentía más mal que nunca, había perdido el control y había dicho todo lo que tenía guardado.

Al cabo de las horas decidió que ya era hora de volver al hotel, era tarde y ya se sentía un poco mejor, abrió la puerta con cuidado por si Quinn estaba durmiendo y notó que todo estaba oscuro así que supuso que definitivamente estaba durmiendo. Entró sin hacer ruido y la vio tumbada en la cama, una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, pero recordó la llamada de teléfono y se volvió a poner seria. Sacó un pijama de su maleta, se cambió allí mismo y se tumbó en un lado de la cama dándole la espalda a Quinn, al poco se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Quinn se despertó antes que Santana, la primera se levantó con cuidado de la cama y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Aún seguía extraña por las palabras que salieron de la boca de la latina en sus sueños, le había dolido demasiado. Al cabo de los minutos, unos 20 aproximadamente, la rubia salió de la ducha, se puso una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y se puso a cepillar su cabello. Santana en lo que Quinn se duchaba ella se despertó, se estiró en la cama y al no ver a Quinn allí pensó que de nuevo sé había ido, se sentó sobre la cama y suspiró, en eso Quinn salió del baño y la morena la miró sorprendida.

-Pensé que esta vez también te habías ido –dijo la latina seca, Quinn simplemente negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la maleta donde estaba su ropa para sacar algo de ella. Santana al notar que no dijo nada se desesperó- ¿vas a seguir así? Si te arrepientes de haberme besado dilo sin miedo, yo lo entendería, pero no te quedes callada –Le dijo alzando la voz, la rubia se giró hacía ella resoplando y le sonrío irónicamente.

-¿hablaste con Britt? –le dijo la rubia lo más normal que podía y sacó la ropa interior de la maleta junto con un vestido de pequeñas flores, Santana bajó la mirada y le recordó cada palabra de la conversación que había tenido con la bailarina, suspiró triste y aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Si hablé con ella y no quiero hablar de ello –murmuró y se levantó de la cama acercándose a la rubia, volvió a suspirar- ¿Por qué me hablaste así ayer por teléfono?

- Como quieras –dijo en un pequeño susurro la rubia y agarró toda la ropa y caminó del nuevo hacía el baño- te hablé normal, Santana –dijo antes de encerrarse en el baño.

Santana miró enfadada hacía la puerta reprimiendo todo lo que quería decir, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, pensó la latina, así que se sentó en la cama a esperar a que Quinn saliera. Al cabo de los minutos la rubia ya salió vestida y Santana se levantó de la cama.

- ¿Ya me vas a decir que ocurre? Y no me digas que nada, estoy harta de tus bipolaridades, siempre fuiste así, pero ya me cansé Quinn –dijo la morena enfadada, por lo que Quinn río irónicamente.

-Si tan harta estás de mí no sé qué haces aún aquí -se cruzó de brazos la rubia dolida- ¿Sabes? Yo también me harté, no quiero sufrir, estoy empezando a pensar que lo que ocurrió aquella noche fue una equivocación, de hecho ya lo pienso –suspiró- amas a Britt y no quiero sufrir, ya he sufrido demasiado, así que creo que es mejor olvidar todo lo que pasó entre nosotras, porque por lo que a mí respecta yo haré como si nada y tu deberías hacer lo mismo. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que salir –soltó sus brazos ante la mirada triste de Santana- ¿tienes algo más que decir o ya me puedo ir?

A Santana se le pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza, se sentía mal porque Quinn quería olvidar de todo, ¿Por qué nadie quería estar con ella? Pensó. Bajó la mirada resignada con unas lágrimas amenazando por salir, se apartó a un lado para que la rubia pudiera pasar.

-No tengo nada más que decir, y si lo que quieres es que olvide todo lo siento, pero no voy a poder olvidarlo –susurró sin mirarla y limpiándose una lagrima que le acababa por salir.

Quinn al ver eso se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, no podía verla llorar, pero no se podía arriesgar a nada con Santana porque estaba claro que ella aún amaba a Brittany y la única que saldría perdiendo ahí sería ella misma porque si empezara a sentir algo fuerte por la latina sufriría demasiado. Empezó a caminar y justo cuando pasó por al lado de la latina a esta se le escapó un sollozo, Quinn la miró aguantando las ganas de llorar y sin pensarlo la abrazó. Santana se sorprendió por el acto de su amiga pero también la abrazo intentando no romper a llorar.


End file.
